


Off Color Diamond

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childlike Behavior, Crying, Death, Diamond - Freeform, Earth, Fear, Flashback, Gem - Freeform, Gem Shattering, Gem colony, Gems, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Loathing, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond was too innocent, Pink Palanquin, Regret, SU - Freeform, Sad, Self Loathing, Shattering - Freeform, She just wanted to feel like them, Short Story, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe: Stranded, The Diamonds - Freeform, dying, wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: If she hadn’t rushed things…If she only had acted like the diamond everyone had wanted her to act like.But no, she was here, dying.





	Off Color Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just watched the new SU and I was SHOCKED! I wanted to get this out as fast as possible.

A colony.

That was all she ever wanted.

Her own colony, her own planet to rule over, her own army that obeyed her and looked up to her with everything they had.

She just wanted to be known as a real diamond, she wanted all the gems to know that she, the pretty little Pink Diamond, was as much worthy of a leader as White, Yellow or Blue. She wanted to feel like the other diamonds could trust her. She simply wanted to feel like one of them, being treated the same, even though she emerged centuries after them.

She was still young, very young, and had lots to learn about being a gem, on how to be a matriarch.

But she wanted a chance, because, isn’t that how you learn? From actually doing things yourself for once? Seeing the other diamonds in clans made her dream of the day that was her, she didn’t wanna stay the smallest forever. She felt like a runt, and off color. She just wanted to belong.

That is why she had constantly begged Yellow for her own colony. She had tons, but Pink had none. She wanted to learn how to lead, to become a true diamond, someone Homeworld could bow too. Someone the other diamonds could trust.

Yet they always said she wasn’t ready, but all these arguments ended in her hitting things, shattering them on the impact as the force if her pink fists were overwhelming.

The strength of a diamond, in a gem so young.

She wanted it so much, yet had been too young.

She realized it now as she felt the pain, a sword piercing right through her gem, leaving her out of breathe. She was at her palanquin, on the planet that should have been hers. Tears in her eyes as regret filled her mind.

If she hadn’t been so pushy, forced the diamonds to give her a colony before she truly was ready. If she just had waited, she wouldn’t be here, on her knees, overwhelmed in pain as she saw the beautiful nature of this planet around her. She knew this would be the last thing she ever saw, so at least she could try to think of the beauty of this place.

She hoped that this would turn into Blue’s colony, since she sadly would not be able to rule as time of shattered pieces.

She had just wanted to be one of them, not letting things take its time.

And look what that landed her, the little pink gem would never do the things she so much had wanted too. She would never grow into a true leader, learn more about gemkind, about life. She would never hear the diamonds say how proud they were of her for finally acting like a true diamond, like one of them.

She would never hear their voices again…

Would she even remember them when she was shattered? Was there something to remember? And would they remember her?

Her vision got blurry as she looked down at her gem, slowly cracking.

It was thanks for her childlike acts, the inability to wait that she was here.

If she hadn’t rushed things…

If she only had acted like the diamond everyone had wanted her to act like.

But no, she was here, dying.

She truly was an off color of a diamonds.

And she was sorry she never listened to them.

And so, everything became pitch black as the memories slowly faded from her, to never be returned from the void. She was prepared to face eternal silence.

After all, she deserved it for acting so wrong and selfish...


End file.
